Big Brother Twilight
by Amberjoe
Summary: Bella and her big brother Emmett go into the Big Brother house. There they meet the other twilight characters. Fun and games from there on! Edward/Bella Emmett/Rosalie Alice/Jasper Soon to be adopted by EdwardCullen'sSexyCrookedSmile !
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters *sniff***

**Just to clear things up here are the character ages:**

**Emmett=18 Bella=17 Alice=17 Edward=17 Rosalie=18 Jasper=18 Tanya=17 Lauren=17 Mike=17 Eric=17**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

My big brother Emmett and I had been chosen to compete in the Big Brother house! It would start with 5 guys and 5 girls. I was so excited.

When Em had first entered our names I had been a little dubious but now…I just couldn't stop bouncing!

Plain old Bella Swan would be going to the BB house! On the TV, in front of millions of people all over Britain, everyone able to see me embarrass myself…_What have I gotten myself into?_

I held onto my brother's hand anxiously. _What if no one likes me? What if the girls teased me for not being pretty enough? What if Emmy met someone? What if Em's someone didn't like me?_

So many thoughts chased each other around in my head and I tried, unsuccessfully to push them to the back of my mind as we stepped away from the cheering crowd and into the house.

It was beautiful. The walls were painted white with portraits of flowers hanging from them. That was just the corridor.

As the doors slammed shut behind us everything went quiet._ Must be sound-proofed._ I squeezed Emmett's hand tightly and we proceeded through the double doors at the end of the hallway.

We walked straight into the lounge and I gasped as I looked around. The walls were white, again, but the sofas and rug were the exact shade of blood red.

The furniture wasn't what caught my eye though.

Sitting on those blood red couches were four of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

There was a small, pixie like girl with short, spiky black hair; she was sitting on the lap of a blonde boy with stunning blue eyes, he was muscular, but not as much as Em. Then there was a long legged girl with exquisite features and flowing blond hair. Her beauty was intimidating. I saw Em gazing at her with misty eyes.

Then I saw _him_.

He had bronze, tousled hair, a straight, angular nose, full kissable lips and piercing green eyes.

He was absolutely gorgeous. My heart stuttered, shuddered to a halt, and then picked up again in double quick time.

When his eyes flashed over to mine I blushed and suddenly found the floor extremely interesting.

I finally tore my eyes away from the carpet and noticed the others. I had been so busy looking at the beautiful ones I hadn't seen the… slightly less beautiful people.

There was a boy with baby blue eyes and blonde hair, he was really scrawny and was practically drooling over the girls. The other guy had slick black hair and bad acne; he was just as skinny as the other one.

The girls were just like the ones at my high school. Barbies. Seriously, I'm surprised they weren't actually plastic. Well, most of them were real, it was just the fake hair and other stuff... *cough * Boobs*cough*

"Hi!" Boomed my giant oaf of a brother, "I'm Emmett and titch here is my little sister, Bella." I wasn't actually small at all. 5 foot 5 was a respectable height but as I was constantly being compared to my 6 foot 7 brother, I was deemed small.

Em had unbelievable muscles and had curly black hair. To the unwary outsider he looked like a grizzly bear but to me he was my giant teddy bear.

The plastics (I had deemed them) I noticed were staring hungrily at my bronze haired boy. _Wait, did I way MY bronze haired boy?! _It made me angry to see them assessing him like he was a piece of meat they wanted to buy.

"Hey," Said the beautiful blonde girl, "I'm Rosalie, the pixie is Alice, she's sitting on Jasper's lap; the two guys over there are Mike and Eric and the girls are Tanya and Lauren and this is my brother Edward." She pointed to everyone in turn. My eyes met Edward's once again when he was introduced.

Suddenly a voice came through the intercom.

"House mates, your bags are in the bedroom along with the five personal items you were allowed to bring. We have chosen where you will sleep, the beds are double, and you will find names on your pillows. A girl and a boy in each bed. But no funny business. There is food in the fridge; you will need to cook it. We will be setting tasks at random points throughout your time here so be prepared. Enjoy, and remember, we will be watching."

There was a scramble as everyone rushed to the bedroom. I followed behind at my own pace and was, therefore, last in.

I heard some 'Yes's and some groans. I wondered who I got; hopefully Em, it would be much less awkward if I was with my brother.

I looked around at each of the nametags. Mike and Tanya were together; neither looked very happy. Eric had got Lauren; they were wearing similar expressions to Mike and Tanya. Alice and Jasper were together, and making out heavily on the bed. Emmett had…Rose. _Go get her, Em!_ At least he was happy. But that left me with… you guessed it…

Edward. *Swoons*

My lips unconsciously curled into a small smile as I started unpacking on my side of the bed. I had yet to talk to Edward but I wouldn't be the first to break the silence. I didn't want to force my company on him.

I pulled out my five personal items last. Panda (my bear), a picture of my family, my notebook, my favourite pen and a pack of fifty blue ink cartridges courtesy of Paperchase.

I smiled at them, plonked myself down on the bed and started writing a minute account of my day so far. I looked up when I felt eyes on me. The plastics were staring at me, looking positively revolted, but Edward, sitting beside me, looked merely surprised and curious.

"What are you _doing?"_ asked Lauren AKA Blonde Bimbo no.1, the disgust showing prominently in her voice.

"Writing." I said simply, I bet she didn't even know how to spell writing.

"Well that's obvious! We're not dumb! But _why_?" asked Tanya (Blonde Bimbo no.2), sneering at me.

"Because I enjoy it and I want to write." I would not let them get to me, especially when I remembered that we were being watched. I smiled at the thought; their awful behaviour would be caught on camera.

I felt Edward shift on the bed beside me and grinned widely when I saw Edward with a pack of pens and a notebook. He had a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice', my favourite book, lying at his feet. _Wow! A classics man!_ I thought, shocked. He saw me looking at the book.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged," he began before I continued for him.

"That a single man in possession of a good fortune," I said. He joined me for the last phrase.

"Must be in want of a wife." I smiled at him and he smiled at me while out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanya and Lauren narrowing their eyes at me. I ignored them completely.

We went back to writing but before long Mike came over and started trying to read over my shoulder. I had just written the description of Edward and how he looked like the Greek God Adonis. Unfortunately, Mike had seen.

"Greek God, eh?" he flexed his nonexistent muscles, "You're talking about me then." He stated while I repressed the strong urge to puke.

"Hmmm, let's see…No." I said.

"You want me really." He smirked.

"In your dreams." I snapped.

"They're very good dreams then, very realistic." He said, leaning closer to me. _EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!_

I heard a book being slammed shut beside me and I glanced over at Edward, he was glaring at Mike while Lauren was still giving me the 'evil eye' for being with Edward.

"I hope we can come to some arrangement, girls always say no at first," he just couldn't take a hint could he?

"Upon my word, Mike, your hope is rather an extraordinary one, after my declaration. I do assure you that I am not one of those young ladies, (if such young ladies there are) who are so daring as to risk their happiness on the chance of being asked a second time! I am perfectly serious in my refusal, you could not make _me_ happy and I am convinced that I am the last woman in the world who could make_ you _so. I am perfectly sure your dreams would find me ill qualified for the situation." I quoted Jane Austen, just altering the last line to make it work in the current situation.** (a/n I'm sorry that sounds sooo cheesy and bad…I couldn't resist)**

"Pride and Prejudice, when Elizabeth's refusing Mr Collins." I heard Edward say. I turned to him and shrugged.

"It seemed fitting." I explained.

"That's my girl!" I heard Emmett boom at me. He seemed extremely cheerful, but of course he's cheerful, deep in conversation with Rose. I listened into their conversation, it was like they were speaking a different language! They were talking about cars. _Boring!!!_

I turned back to Edward once Mike had left, dejected, and we were quickly engrossed in conversation. I found out so much about him. He shared the same interests as me! Alice came up and told us that we were going to do something as a group. I didn't argue but I was disappointed that I couldn't continue talking to Edward in private.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…*blows tissue***

**Bella is absolutely terrified of horror movies by the way; sorry if you think I over did her reaction…**

**BPOV**

We decided to watch a movie. Alice and I were outnumbered. We wanted a comedy but everyone else voted for horror. I think the Bimbo's wanted to 'cuddle up to Edward' when the scary bits came. They ended up watching 'The Grudge'. **(That film seriously creeped me out!)**

"Look, guys, I really don't want to watch this so," but just then I was interrupted by Lauren.

"Then don't watch it! You can't ruin it for us! That's just unfair and bitchy!" _I wasn't finished…_

"So," I continued as if I hadn't heard her, "I'm going to make dinner instead of watching it. Is everyone happy with macaroni cheese?" I asked **(my dad makes the most amazing mac and cheese by the way)**. Everyone nodded their approval, well, _almost_ everyone. Lauren was just glaring at me.

"I'm just not going to look, are you okay with that, Bella, or do you want some company?" Alice said._ Wow, that's really thoughtful!_

"No no, I'll be fine. You go ahead and watch the movie." I smiled at them and went into the kitchen. I got out the pots and pans and found up all the ingredients. Only ten minutes into cooking, though, I felt the presence of someone else. When I turned around I came face to face with Edward.

"I thought you might be a bit lonely." He said in his velvety voice. I smiled at him.

"Could you pass me the pasta please?" I asked. We continued working together, most of the time in companionable silence until we had created supper.

"The masterpiece." I said as I took it out of the oven. We put equal portions on plates and I put extra on Emmett's. He always complained if he got less than anyone else. He would always eat double the amount of mine anyway.

"Dinner is served." We announced, bowing like butlers to everyone in the sitting room. Emmett immediately jumped up and sprinted into the kitchen, dragging Rose behind him.

Everyone wolfed down the food and hurried back to the film as they were only half way through.

I cleared everyone's plates up and [washed them up while Edward dried them. We finished quite quickly and decided to join the others.

I wish I hadn't.

Edward fed me popcorn when I first started watching it but soon I completely lost my appetite.

The film was horrific and I was shaking by the end. Edward held me tight and wore a concerned expression.

"Bella? Bells? Are you okay?" He looked into my eyes. I nodded slowly, my bottom lip wavering. "Oh Bella, ssshh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Edward whispered soothingly to me as I buried my face in his chest.

"Oh! I'm so scared! I don't know how I'll sleep tonight! That was really creepy! I'm shaking!" Tanya seriously couldn't act.

"Shut up, Tanya you were fine a few minutes ago." Rose snapped at her. That shut her up.

"Bells are you okay?" Em came over. I just nodded. "I think we should put her to bed now." I heard him say to Edward.

Suddenly my feet left the floor as I was scooped up into Edward's arms. I just closed my eyes and surprisingly didn't protest as I normally would have done when someone picked me up.

Edward gently laid me down on the bed and took out one of the big shirts I sleep in from my drawers.

"Bella, you have to change." He whispered. "Rose! Alice! Come help Bella to change." He called. They helped me into the bathroom and I changed into the giant t-shirt Edward had taken out for me. I had a drink of water and felt slightly better, slightly steadier on my feet.

I ambled back to Edward and slipped into the bed beside him.

"Are you okay now?" Edward turned towards me and brushed a hair behind my ear.

"Ish." I whispered, making the mistake of looking into Edward's piercing green eyes. My mind went fuzzy and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"I'll be here, don't worry." Edward smiled a crooked smile at me, his warm breath blowing on my face. My eyes closed and I drifted into an Edward filled sleep.

But suddenly the scene changed. The girl from the Grudge climbed out of the television we were watching **(that's from The Ring btw) **and grabbed hold of Edward and, and…

I woke up screaming. I was sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward sat up beside me, "you screamed." His eyes frantically searched my face for an answer.

"I'm fine." I said, flopping back onto the pillows; the dream was already fading from my memory.

Edward laid back down beside me and told me something unexpected.

"You do know that you sleep talk." He said it casually, as if making colourless conversation.

"Sh...oot!" I gasped. I knew I _used_ to sleep talk. But that was years ago...and people will have seen me all over England.

"Crap crap crap crap..." I chanted under my breath. _What have I admitted to?_

"Don't worry; you just mumbled some stuff about me being a Greek God or something." _No,no,no please! Anything but that! _I blushed furiously and was grateful that it was dark in the bedroom. Luckily no one else was awake so they didn't hear me. _Must be heavy sleepers to sleep through that!_

"Um…yeah…I'm gonna go." I jumped off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door as soon as I had gotten in.

I leant on the side by the sink and took a deep breath. _Edward's not going to like me anymore! Ugh! He's going to know about the_ very__small_ crush I happen to have on him!_

"Bella?" Edward's voice floated through the door. "Bella it's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"People all over England have seen me, Edward!" I swallowed the tears that threatened to spill. My emotions were way too acute at that moment.

"They won't care! C'mon Bella, come out! Please? I'm begging you here." _Awww, he's begging me!_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming out already." I slowly unlocked the door and peered out to see Edward not two feet away. "What time is it?" I asked, light was streaming in through the blinds so it couldn't be that early.

"Um," Edward consulted his watch, "Nine fifteen…Breakfast time!" He really was a true boy, getting very excited at the prospect of food.

"I'll cook something up." I promised, heading for the kitchen. I found all the ingredients needed for some pancakes at the top of the fridge and some golden syrup in the cupboard. _Why not?_ I thought.

It didn't take me long to get the pancakes done and soon we were both tucking in, getting very sticky in the process. I filled the basin up with soapy water and began doing the dishes. Suddenly Edward came up stealthily behind me and shouted "BOO!" at the top of his lungs. I really hadn't been expecting him to do that and jumped a mile, spraying Edward with fairy liquid bubbles.

"Hey!" Edward chuckled, shaking his now soaking hair over me.

"You made me jump! It's your fault!" I said, playfully hitting his arm with a hand full of more bubbles.

"You're so gonna regret that!" Edward growled, lifting some bubbles and rubbing them into my hair.

"That's it!" I shrieked, splashing the water at him. He splashed it back. I grabbed the whole basin **(there was a basin/bowl thingy inside the sink btw)** and Edward, seeing what I was about to do, ran outside. "Come back you coward! I'm not finished with you yet!" I shouted, chasing after him, the bowl still in my hands.

He was cornered. I seized my chance and chucked the water over him.

"Oops." I said, giggling at the state Edward was in. He was drenched. Every inch of him covered in the washing up water. I stopped laughing when he started chasing me.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS ISABELLA!" he shouted as we sprinted around the garden.

_Uh oh. Not good news._ I was cornered. There was no escape. And a sopping wet, disconcertingly gorgeous boy was coming at me. _Forget bad news! This is great! _

"Now it's your turn." Edward smirked as he enveloped me in a hug, crushing me to him (not that I minded particularly) and soaking me too. Then I realized my mistake. I was wearing a white nightshirt.

And white clothes go see-through when wet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…******

**BPOV**

Edward pulled back after a moment and looked at me, an emotion that I couldn't place raging in his eyes, like he was having some kind of internal battle. I could feel my cheeks flaming and ran indoors, away from Edward.

I grabbed some clothes from my drawers and sprinted into the bathroom. Again.

I had a shower but it didn't calm my erratic heart beat. _I can't believe he saw me practically naked! I HATE my body! Ugh! This is so frustrating._

I changed in a rush and cursed myself for being so stupid. In the spur of the moment I had momentarily forgotten about the cameras strategically placed around the house and garden ready to capture every moment. The heat in my cheeks was worse than ever and I splashed my face with cool water in a fruitless attempt to make my face return to its original colour.

I gave up and walked serenely into the bedroom. I passed Edward on my way to the bed; he was going to the bathroom. I couldn't meet his eyes, though.

I flopped onto the bed and pulled my diary out from under my pillow. I poured the flurry of feelings into its pages. And the fact that I had an intsy wincey crush on Edward. _Oh come on, Bella. You know that it's more than a _little _crush. It's a rather large and barely suppressed crush. _An annoying voice in the back of my head said.

I wrote about how Edward had comforted me the night before and how fun our water fight was. About how comfortable I felt talking to him and sleeping next to him even though he was practically a stranger. About how I cared for him and how I felt a kind of invisible bond that connected me to him.

And about how I was scared because all the feelings were completely new to me and I didn't know how to deal with them.

I had been writing for about fifteen minutes when everyone started to stir. I laughed when Emmett rolled over and fell out of the bed. He glared at me and picked himself up off the floor.

Everyone seemed to be half awake so I hopped off the bed (after carefully replacing my diary under my pillow) and skipped over to the big window at the end of the room. I opened the blinds and the light streamed in.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP THANK YOU VERY MUCH BEFORE YOU WENT AND DID THAT!" Lauren screeched. _Obviously not much of a morning person then, this would be interesting_ I thought, grinning evilly to myself.

"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically, making no move to close the blinds again. Finally Edward emerged from the bathroom in a pair of sweats and a thin grey t-shirt.

"What's all the commotion?" He said, running a hand through his hair, making it even more gorgeous and absent-mindedly making me want him even more.

I tore my eyes away from his sculpted body and walked over to Alice who was jumping up and down trying to decide what to wear.

"The black miniskirt and white strapless top." I said, glancing at her outfits.

"OMG YOU'RE SO RIGHT THAT'S ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!" she shouted, spinning round and giving me a hug before snatching the clothes from the wardrobe and tearing into the bathroom. I chuckled looked around the room.

Jasper was staring after Alice with unmistakeable longing in his eyes, Rosalie and Emmett were lying side by side propped up on their elbows facing each other. Em brushed a hair out of Rose's face and I averted my eyes, they were having a private moment.

Mike was staring at Tanya's exposed flesh (her 'pyjamas' were scraps of clothing that barely covered anything), Tanya was walking around and 'accidentally' dropping things so that everyone got a good view of her…well, you get the idea. I think it was directed at Edward.

Eric was enjoying Tanya's little 'show' and Lauren was banging on the bathroom door, shouting something about hair straighteners.

I looked at Edward last. He was sitting on the bed reading but he seemed a little distracted and, after reading the same sentence four times without taking any of it in, closed the book and looked over at me. I dropped my gaze immediately and walked purposefully into the kitchen.

I started making pancakes. They weren't for me but Emmett couldn't even make cereal so I figured I may as well make everyone some. I had just finished putting the finishing touches on each of the seventeen pancakes (two each and one extra for Emmett) when everyone came through and sat at the table.

"WOW! Aw Bells, you're the best!" Em said as I placed three pancakes covered in maple syrup in front of him.

"Ew. What is this?" Lauren wrinkled her nose.

"Well if that's your attitude…" I took away her plate and gave Jasper and Emmett another pancake each.

"Sugar and carbs." Tanya shared Lauren's disgusted expression.

"What a revelation. I hadn't noticed." I said, distributing her pancakes to Alice and Rose.

"Hey! Now everyone else has more than us!" Mike and Eric whined.

"I'll make you some more." I grumbled. They're lucky they got anything at all.

"Guys, you're lucky you got anything at all. No one asked her to cook for you. You should be grateful that you're having that." Edward defended me. I smiled weakly at him. It was nice to be appreciated.

I made two more pancakes and handed them (grudgingly) over to the boys.

"Did you want any more, Edward?" I asked casually.

"No thanks, I'm still full from my ones earlier." He said graciously.

"Earlier?" Alice cocked an eyebrow at me.

"We woke up a while ago and um…ate…and washed up…" I didn't meet her eyes.

"And Bella here through the washing up water over me." Edward finished for me, chuckling.

"Awww! Poor you Eddie! I would never be that mean! I can't believe she would do something that awful!" Tanya fussed. I rolled my eyes and started collecting the empty plates.

"No, no, Bella, we'll do that, you've done enough as it is." Rose said gently, stopping me and taking the plates off my hands.

"No we won't! She can't expect us to be treated like her own personal slaves!" Lauren objected. Tanya nodded her head in agreement but Jazz, Em, Alice and Rose paid her no attention. Mike and Eric looked a bit lost, wondering who to side with.

I smiled gratefully at Rose and was about to respond when a voice came through the intercom.

"Housemates, will Bella please go into the Diary Room. We have something we would like to discuss with her." **(The Diary Room is the private room where the housemates talk directly to the outside world and where they can be told things privately by the people)**

_Uh Oh. That didn't sound good._ I replayed the past two days in my mind but couldn't find anything that would have gotten me into _serious_ trouble.

I walked stiffly into the Diary room and sat, poised on the edge of my seat, awaiting my doom. _Bella, stop freaking out! You're way too melodramatic! Yeesh!_

"Bella. The public have decided to set you the first task. You can tell everyone what it is as they will be involved in it too. You will have to do everything your housemates tell you, unless it is completely outrageous. If we think they have overstepped the line we will call them into the Diary room. This will last for two days starting now. You may go." The voice from somewhere in front of me said. I breathed a sigh of relief when they had finished.

"So what's your punishment?" Tanya smirked at me from the living room.

"It's not a punishment. I didn't do anything wrong. They have just set me the first task. I have to do everything you say for two days. Unless it's really bad, and then I don't have to do it." I saw everyone perk up.

"Starting when?" Lauren asked eagerly.

"Starting now." I confirmed.

"Right then. I want you to…give me a manicure! My set is by my bed. You can go and get it." Lauren announced. _Kill me now! Ugh! This will be the death of me!_

"Of course." I smiled sweetly and went off to get her set.

I filed her nails and painted them, resisting the urge to paint them green and smudge it all over her clothes.

"Ohhhh! I know what we can do now! We can play truth or dare!" Alice practically screamed. I groaned. _No! This always ends in tears on my half!_

"Please no!" I moaned.

"But Bella, I'm _telling_ you to." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. _I do not want to go through with this_.

"Fine." I pouted and sat on the sofa next to Edward. Tanya and Lauren glared at me.

"Bella, you have to swap places with me." Tanya smirked. I was beginning to think it was her permanent facial expression. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Bella, you have to sit on my lap." That was from Mike. My eyes bugged. _EW NO WAY!_

"Bella, you don't have to sit on his lap." Edward interjected.

"Bella, you have to …" Eric began before Alice interrupted.

"Can we just get on with the game?!"

"I'm starting!" Tanya screamed. I saw Edward flinch from beside her, she had a pretty loud voice. "Edward, truth or dare?" she said, turning to him and batting her eyelashes furiously.

"Um…Truth." He scooted over as far away from her as he could manage on the couch.

"Do you have a crush on someone here?" _Wow. Blunt._

"Yes." He went red and I felt crushed. Of course he would like someone. Tanya and Lauren were both much prettier than me. He could never like me. I looked away to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

Tanya and Lauren both looked really smug. I just stared at my hands, choking back the tears.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I looked up into Edward's green eyes.

"Um…truth." I said, disorientated.

"Do _you_ have a crush on someone here?" _What was I supposed to say to that?!_

"Yeah." I said in a small voice, not meeting anyone's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: How ever much I wish I did, I don't own Twilight ******

I glanced up at Edward's face. He was wearing the strangest expression. Almost like he was…upset. And angry. _Oh no. He knows that I like him. And he doesn't like me back. _I got an awful sinking feeling in my stomach- worse than the one I had earlier, when I found out he liked someone, when that someone could never be me.

"Em," I began, to change the subject, "I dare you to put on Rosalie's make up." I didn't need to ask him 'truth or dare' because he always chooses dare. It's just an Emmett thing.

"You didn't even ask him the question! He could have chosen truth!" Mike interjected.

"There's something you need to learn about Emmett. He _never_ chooses truth." I said.

Rose obediently stood up and fetched her make up. She helped me apply it and before Em could smudge it or wipe it all off Alice whipped out a camera and snapped some pictures. I grinned widely. _That will definitely be a picture to take out at Christmas and show to the whole family. Actually, seeing as we're on TV, most of the family will have already seen Em wearing a load of make up!_

"Right then, Rosalie Hale, Truth or Dare?" Em said in a 'seductive' tone. And trust me, listening to your brother trying to be seductive _isn't_ particularly fun.

"Dare." She replied, using the exact same voice as him.

"I dare you to…kiss me." I looked away. This was something I _didn't_ want to see.

"Yes sir." Rose replied. I heard her move on the couch and I glanced up unwillingly. She kissed his hand. I chuckled and Rose joined in, but when she saw the hurt expression on Emmett's face she leant in and kissed his lips. They pulled each other closer and everyone started coughing significantly and facing in the opposite direction.

"Okay, okay! Geez, guys. Can't a girl have a little privacy?!" Rose broke away.

"Not when it's my brother's face you're sucking in front of my eyes." I said, grimacing. They just rolled their eyes.

"Right then. Jasper, Truth or Dare?" Asked Rose. Jasper, being the calm and sensible guy that he was, chose truth.

"Hmm, how do you feel about Alice?" _I thought they were already dating….?_

"I love her." He whispered so quietly that I only just heard it.

"Sorry? What was that?" Edward teased.

"I love her." He said a little louder. Alice's eyes widened and she looked as though she was about to jump him there and then.

"I love you too!" She squealed, hugging him with all her might. _Oh right, that must be the first time they told each other they loved them._ I realised.

"Alice, honey, truth or dare?" And so the game continued. Lauren tried to find out who it was that Edward liked. It seemed as though she was pretty convinced that it was her.

Tanya obviously thought that it was _her _Edward liked, as she was constantly batting her eyelids at him.

And as for myself…I didn't want to know who he liked. It would just hurt me more.

It got to midday and I jumped up, eager to escape the game. Bolting into the kitchen, I grabbed some eggs, cheese and sweetcorn. Omelettes. And if they didn't like it, that's their problem.

"GUYS!!! LUNCH IS READY!" I shouted through to them. As per usual, Emmett was there first. Tanya and Lauren followed the others at their own leisurely pace.

"Ew. I'm not eating that. Make us something _edible _for once." Lauren sneered.

"Hmm, let me think about that, NO!" I had just worked my socks off creating a _perfectly_ edible lunch for them and they practically throw it back in my face?!

"Excuse me?!" _God she is such a spoiled bitch! Doesn't she EVER think about anything but herself?_

"I said no." I dumped another omelette on Em's empty plate.

"But, but, but, I'm _telling _you to." She whined.

"Lauren, will you please come to the Diary Room." The booming voice from the intercom said. I watched (slightly smugly) as Lauren visibly paled.

By the time she came out she was crying. I would have felt bad but I was too consumed with jealousy over Edward to care.

"Awwww! Babe! What happened?" Tanya rushed over.

"It's all _her_ fault! She turned them against me! They said that I couldn't order her to make me new food! They said I shouldn't take her for granted! I never did! I'm a better person than her and I deserve better since I am so much prettier and everything!" Lauren shrieked.

"Just leave her alone! What did she ever do to you?" I was surprised to hear Edward defending me. I smiled over at him.

"Anyone want to come swimming?" Alice eased the tension that followed Edward's outburst.

"Yeah sure!" I hastily answered, running to grab my bikini.

I was first into the bathroom, and therefore first to change. As I was alone by the pool I sat on the edge and dangled my legs in the water. It wasn't particularly warm, but it wasn't freezing either. Quite pleasant.

Just then I heard someone creep up behind me and suddenly I knew what was going to happen before it did.

I was pushed forward into the cool water and I gasped as my head went under, taking in a mouthful of water in the process. I came up spluttering but quickly got over the shock. Living with Emmett as a brother made you immune to most surprises, he was always jumping up and scaring me when I least expected it. I had gotten used to it by now.

I spun around, searching for my attacker. They were _so _going to get it.

_Tanya._

I was about to get out of the pool to seek my revenge and wipe that stupid smirk off her face when I spotted Rosalie sneaking up behind her. I smiled sweetly at Tanya and her brow furrowed for a second, but her face smoothed into shock when she found herself falling towards the water.

When she surfaced she screamed.

"That was freezing! Oh my God you BITCH! You are SO going to get it." She shrieked at Rose.

"What's going on?" Em came out in his Spongebob Squarepants swimming trunks._ Ha ha ha ha ha!_ "Rosie?" He came to stand beside her at the poolside. I shook my head. Was she that oblivious? Or did she really not know Em at all.

Sure enough, there was a shriek and another splash. 'Rosie' had entered the pool.

"Emmett…" She said, her bottom lip wavering. I could practically see Em's heart melting.

"Yes?" I could see that he would do anything she asked now. _Whipped_. But then I saw the love in his eyes. _Wow. I've never seen Em look at a girl like that. She must be really special._

"Come here." Rose motioned to the side of the pool. _C'mon! You can't expect him to fall for that one!_ I was wrong. His eyes almost glazed over when she reached up to him. She wrapped her hands around his wrists and fell backwards, pulling him down with her. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them.

I didn't see Alice or Jasper enter the pool but suddenly they were there. At the deep end having a full on make-out session. Alice must have wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist because she wouldn't be able to touch the bottom of the pool from down there.

"Eddie!!!!!!!!!" Tanya screeched from her place beside me. I think I burst an ear drum. "You'll never guess what Rosalie did to me! She pushed me in the pool, hitting me as she did it. She almost murdered me! Would have too if Emmett hadn't stopped her!" I could not believe she had just said that.

"Tanya, she did nothing of the sorts! You pushed me in the pool and she did the same to you! It was just a joke. No harm done." I explained the situation as calmly as I could, endeavouring not to raise my voice. Edward just rolled his eyes in acceptance of the fact that Tanya was being dramatic.

"Come on in Edward, the water's lovely." I said, smiling brightly at him._ OMG I can't believe I just said that! It sounds so cheesy! _

I turned bright red and Edward chuckled at my reaction. "I'm sure it is. I've already gotten wet once today, no thanks to you, so I suppose it won't hurt to get wet again." He smiled crookedly at me and did a bomb into the pool. I giggled and made my way over to him, only to be pushed out of the way by Tanya.

Lauren was standing at the edge of the pool, foolishly may I say because she was a prime target for being pushed in, and called out to Edward.

"Eddie! Heya! Happy to see me?" She blew a kiss to him. I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me. _Please say that Edward doesn't like _her_!_

"Um…" Edward seemed to be at a loss for words. _That must be a good sign! _I prayed.

I ducked underwater and looked around me, I caught sight of Edward's heavenly body. I blinked and stood up, shaking my head. I must stop fantasizing.

Suddenly I felt hands at my back and I shrieked as my bikini came undone. I held it up and glared at the offender.

_Mike. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: *sniff* Twilight belongs to SM. *sniff***

"Mike! What the hell?!" I shouted.

The worst thing was, I couldn't do the bikini back up because Mike had undone the strap around my neck and the one that goes around my chest so if I moved my hands to do up one, the other would fall down.

I looked around to see who would help me out of my…predicament.

Jazz and Alice hadn't changed in their position, so that ruled them out, and Rose and Em were too busy sucking face, so no help there.

I wasn't about to ask Eric or Mike…they would probably just pull the material off, and Tanya and Lauren were too self obsessed to bother with me. I got the feeling they didn't like me too much. That left just one person.

_Edward._

I groaned and Edward snapped his head up. His eyes met mine and I almost forgot about my…problem.

I gave him a lopsided grin and indicated to my chest. He cocked his head to the side and I turned around, showing him what had happened. I turned back and saw him making his way over to me, leaving Lauren and Tanya with shocked and angry expressions on their faces as they realised he was leaving them for me. That thought gave my hope.

"A little help?" I asked.

"Sure, turn around." And I did. Because I trusted him completely. And I don't know why I did. It was just instinct I suppose.

I held up my hair as he redid my ties.

"All done." Edward said softly, putting his hands on my waist and turning me around. My face was just a few inches from his. I wasn't used to the proximity. Unless you count the bed…

I looked down. He couldn't want this. He couldn't want _me_. I was just plain Bella Swan. Nothing special. I moved away from the comfort of his presence and hopped out of the pool. I had some serious thinking to do. And writing for that matter. I had to put my emotions into words. If I wrote it down on paper it would help me to understand how I was feeling.

I wrapped myself in a towel and hurried to change into shorts and an oversized tee. I plonked myself down on the bed and once again began to pour my soul into the tone of the writing.

Once I had gotten it all out I took a deep breath and put the pen down, stretching out my aching fingers. I looked up when I heard someone enter the room.

"Look. Here's the deal. Edward is _mine_. Not yours, not anyone else's. So stay AWAY! He doesn't like you. He likes me. Why can't you just accept that and Leave. Us. Alone!" Tanya screamed at me as she stormed in. _Give me a break!_

It was like I had been slapped in the face. I knew I shouldn't pay any attention to her words. I knew I shouldn't believe them or take them to heart. Any normal person would just ignore her. But then again, I'm not exactly normal.

They used to call me a freak. Just because I spent every spare moment pouring over a notebook, furiously writing until I couldn't physically get any more down. Just because I walked around with a book glued to my nose, not looking where I was going.

Just because I could quote almost the whole of A Midsummer Nights Dream when I was eight years old.

Back to the present.

The thing that stung the most about Tanya's words, though, was the fact that they were true. Well, some of them.

Edward didn't like me. How could he? I could see it clearer now than ever. Someone as perfect and godly as him shouldn't even _look _at someone like me.

But I was pretty sure he didn't like Tanya. At least, he didn't _appear_ to like her. But then again, I don't know how boys' minds work.

I tried to act like her words didn't faze me, like nothing was wrong. Her face got all smug and she marched out of the room. Once I was alone I sunk down in the bed and picked up my pen. I guess I did have more to write about.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, Alice's face was an inch away from mine, my book in her hand. _Cr…ud._

She jumped back when she saw I was awake and shared a look with Rosalie.

"Have you…did you read it?" I asked shyly, as if asking for their approval.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I went to put it away for you so no one would see it and I saw my name, and my brothers. His came up quite a lot. Then Alice came in and wouldn't leave me alone until I told her." Rosalie said.

_Great, now both of them know about the feelings I've developed for a certain bronze haired boy._ I sighed heavily. They were going to find out some how.

"So you like Edward." Alice put it so simply. It didn't do justice for the rush of emotions that seemed to overwhelm me.

"I think it's a little more than like Alice. Did you not read her description of him? 'This god-like creature stood before me, looking as though he fell straight from heaven itself'." Rose quoted my 'diary'.

"Fine then. You have unbelievably strong feelings which are more than like and bordering on obsession, for Edward." Alice summed up.

_It sounds so odd to hear it like that._ But that is what it was. I knew I couldn't lie to them. They wouldn't believe me anyway. They just wanted my confirmation of what was already written.

I nodded slowly and they squealed, clapping their hands and bouncing up and down.

"This is perfect! Oh you two will make such a cute couple! Almost as cute as me and Jasper!" Alice giggled excitedly.

"Alice, he doesn't even like me! Not that way anyway!" I said, trying to make her keep her voice down in case _he_ happened to be passing.

"Bella, haven't you seen the way he looks at you. It's a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It's Jasper looking at Alice," Rose intruded.

"It's Em looking at Rose." Alice stated knowingly. Rosalie blushed furiously but didn't object. I just rolled my eyes. _It's never going to happen._ I told myself before they could implant seeds of hope into my mind; however, I didn't want an argument so I took my book from Rose and put it under my pillow, not saying a word.

"What time is it?" I asked casually, I didn't know how long I had been out for.

"Only half three. You didn't miss much. Other than Tanya flirting fruitlessly with Edward. It was so funny, you should have seen it; he didn't respond at all!" Alice squeaked.

The thought of Tanya all over my Edward sickened me, and made the jealousy flare again, but I consoled myself with the fact that he ignored her attempts.

Just then Tanya and Lauren stormed into the room, looking murderous.

"What's wrong with them?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Rose murmured in response as the pair of them strode towards us.

"_You!_" Tanya screamed, jabbing a finger at me. I stared back at them, bewildered.

"It's all your fault! You turned him against us! You turned everyone against us! What did we ever do to you?" Lauren helpfully explained the situation, screaming it out just like Tanya had done._ WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Turned who against you?" I asked, perplexed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK?!" Tanya's voice had risen by about 100 decibels.

"I think she means Edward." Alice said to ease my troubled mind.

"Genius!" Lauren said, rolling her eyes.

"I still don't understand. I haven't done anything!" I told them.

Lauren just glared at me, the hatred radiating off every inch of her body.

"Don't you get it Bella?" Rose said softly. _Get WHAT?!_

I shook my head, despairingly.

"Edward doesn't like them. He likes _you_." Alice told me. _What?! No way! Me?! No._

I refused to believe it. How could he like me? I'm boring!

I jumped off my bed and ran out of the room. _Why are they making me hope? Is this all just a stupid game to keep them entertained?_

I saw Edward in the lounge with Jasper. He looked at me curiously and was about to speak. It just made me run away faster.

"Bella!" Emmy cried when I appeared in the kitchen. He was making himself a 'light' snack – a ham, cheese, egg and bacon sandwich. _Typical Emmett._

I ran into his arms and collapsed, crying hard.

"Bells what happened? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them." Em growled. I shook my head and hugged him tightly. I was lucky to have such an incredible brother.

I heard the others join us in the kitchen but Em just shook his head at them, signalling that we needed some brother-sister bonding time. They filed out, leaving us alone.

"Em, if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" I had to tell him how I felt. That way he could tell me what was really going on in Edward's mind and I could find out the truth. _I don't know if I want to know the truth._ My brother wouldn't lie to me, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot ******

**Oh and please review ******** it makes me update faster ******** Thank you ******** Mail me if you want a special mention lolz ******

"Of course I won't tell anyone. I'm your brother; you know you can trust me." Em soothed. I nodded.

"Well, the thing is, Alice and Rose keep telling me that E ..E ..Edward is interested in me. But I know he isn't. At least, I think he isn't. They won't believe me when I say that!" Em smiled knowingly._ What is it with these people? How come they all seem to know something I don't?!_

"Do you like Edward?" Emmett enquired._ Oh my God you did not just ask that!_

"Yeah…" I admitted quietly.

"Bella, I think you already know the answer. It's in your heart; you just don't want to admit it. You're scared of opening up and being stabbed in the back because of it. Just believe in yourself and everything will be okay." _Wow that was deep. And coming from EMMETT?! _

"And anyways, you know I would gouge the eyes out of anyone that hurt you with a spoon." He smiled widely. I guess his deep mood had passed.

"Thanks Em." I whispered.

"Now I heard Mike tried to take your bikini off. I think this calls for some revenge!" Em smiled wickedly.

"I don't want any trouble." I tried to sound firm but to be honest I was itching to get Mike back, although it did mean I got to be closer to Edward.

"Bella Swan. I order you to go along with my revenge plan." Emmett said in a military fashion. I had no choice.

"What do you want me to do?"

I smiled weakly at Edward before walking over to Mike. From the corner of my eye I could see Emmett whispering to Edward. He was informing him of 'The Plan'.

"Hey Mike," I tried to make my voice sexy, "how'd you like to get in the Jacuzzi with me?" I looked up at him through my lashes. _EW! _He might as well be drooling!

"Ye..Yeah." He choked out, his excitement overcoming his surprise.

I pulled off my shirt and short shorts to reveal my bikini. I prayed he wouldn't try anything.

As I walked outside I could feel Mike's gaze on my exposed body. _Stay calm Bella. You have to do this. Em will make sure you're alright. _I tried to reassure myself.

I slid into the hot water and let out a contented sigh and I warmed up.

"So," Mike began, sitting next to me with his arm draped around my shoulders. I repressed a shudder. "I must have made an impression earlier. After all, you chose me over all the other boys." He smirked. "I knew that description of a God was about me." I mentally rolled my eyes.

I smiled coyly up at him and noticed Em stealing outside. Mike was too distracted by my breasts to realise Em coming over. I glanced over my shoulder and Mike followed my gaze. It gave Emmett enough time to slip unnoticed into the Jacuzzi.

"Mmm that's nice." Mike said. I knew what he thought was nice. It was part of 'The Plan'. Em was rubbing his hand up and down Mike's leg. He obviously thought it was my foot. I knew Em would have to breathe so I moved to stand in front of Mike. That way he wouldn't see Emmett surfacing.

"Mike…I have to admit something to you…" I said.

"I already know." He smiled lazily.

"You do?!" _Huh?! _

"You like me. It's obvious. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. Don't worry, though, I'm used to girls fawning all over me." It took everything I had not to burst out laughing right there and then.

"That's not it exactly…" I said, moving so I sat beside him once more.

I moved my hands so they rested in the water just above Mike's swimming trunks. I swilled them around a bit so it looked like I was taking off the trunks. Mike didn't realise that it was actually Em taking off the trunks.

I took my hands out of the water and Mike looked confused when they came up empty.

"The thing I had to tell you…This is a set up." I burst out laughing and nudged Em with my foot, the signal for letting him come up.

"I believe these belong to you," Em said, holding up the trunks, "and if you ever go near my sister again there'll be more than just your clothes coming off." Emmett glowered threateningly at Mike before sprinting across the garden, the Speedos still in his hand.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!" Mike screamed at me. I shrugged.

"You'll just have to streak I suppose." And with that I followed in Em's footsteps, leaving a very disgruntled Mike behind me.

Everyone had been watching from the windows and I received high-fives from Ali, Jazz and Edward. Eric, Tanya and Lauren were another story…

"BITCH!" Tanya and Lauren shouted in unison. I just rolled my eyes at them. Eric stood there, dumbfounded.

"So if you don't like Mike…You must like me!" Eric's eyes lit up and he advanced towards me.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I said, too shocked to be polite.

"You know what? I'm _telling_ you to like me." Eric smiled smugly. _Pervert._

"That's impossible Eric. Now please leave me alone." I grimaced. He scowled at me.

"Hey! We've only been here a few days! No fighting!" Alice cried, "I know, let's play a game. How about…I never have ever?" _ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Does Alice mean to torture me?_

We all sat round in a circle, we didn't have shots to drink so we came up with a compromise. If you had done what someone else hadn't, you had to remove an item of clothing. Of course there was a mad rush to the bedroom. I put on as many clothes as possible, even two pairs of socks!

When we were all ready we sat down in the living room again, only to be interrupted by a naked Mike flying past, his hands covering the place where the sun don't shine. **(Sorry I just had to put that it. It made me giggle********)**

"Why did he cover up? I wouldn't." Em said, making me laugh hysterically.

"Yes, well some people weren't quite as blessed as you Emmy." Rose patted Em's thigh._ Ew! I do NOT want to think about my brother like that!_

"Okay people!" Alice shouted to get us to shut up, "I never have ever gone out without my Prada handbag." Everyone except from Rose and Alice took off a sock. Edward chuckled from beside me as he saw I had a second pair on.** (Sorry if I don't keep track of what everyone has taken off…)**

Jasper's turn: "I never have ever been drunk." That surprised me but I didn't move although everyone else did, alcohol didn't tempt me.

Rose: "I never have ever been out without makeup." I grudgingly removed another sock along with the boys.

Emmett: "I never have ever kissed a snake." I glared at Em and exposed my foot. Everyone stared at me weirdly.

"I had a pet corn snake – Amber. She bit Em so we gave her away. I loved her." I explained shortly. **(I did have a pet corn snake called Amber – there you are, a bit of useless trivial information about me ********) **

Tanya: "I never, like, ever drank cola. It's so unhealthy." I took off my last remaining sock while everyone else took off their belts or jumpers.

Lauren: "I never have ever had, like, and STD. They're so unfashionable. I'm experienced you see but I'm lucky cause, like, I'm totally clean." She looked at Edward and purred. I felt the anger boiling inside me. No one moved that time and Lauren looked a bit put out.

Edward: "I never have ever had sex." Everyone except me removed something else. I smiled at Edward and Edward smiled back.

I gulped. It was my turn. I decided to get my revenge on Emmett.

"I never have ever eaten fish and eggs for breakfast." Em had to take off his shirt, he had a vest underneath and everyone looked at him as though he had sprouted and extra head.

"I was hungry!" He said in defence.

"Ever heard of this magical thing called cereal?" Alice gasped through her laughter.

"We were all out!" Emmett pouted.

"You Swans certainly are full of surprises." Jasper put in.

"Thank you." I said as Em and I stood up and bowed cheesily.

Eric: "I never have ever had a crush on a boy." _That's so sexist!_

All the girls took off something. I lost my first jumper; luckily I happened to be wearing three. I came well prepared.

The game continued and by the third round I was down to just my vest and trousers while everyone else was in their underwear. Once you got down to your bra and knickers, or in the guys' case, boxers, you were out. Soon it was just Jasper, Edward and myself.

I looked desperately around, trying to see something physical that I could use as a weapon. Then I saw it. Jasper had a toe missing._ Perfect._

"I never have ever lost a toe." I said proudly. Jasper scowled and declared himself out.

"It's not even my fault!" he complained jokingly, "Alice dropped a knife on my foot!" That caused another round of hysterics.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

**Please review it makes me update faster ******** mail me if you want a special mention ******

"Ok Edward. It's just you…and me." I said 'threateningly' narrowing my eyes playfully.

"Bring it."

"It's your turn." I said.

"I never have ever…worn a bikini." _Damnit. _I took off my trousers and hugged my legs, trying uselessly to cover up.

I had to win this one, then Edward would be out.

"I never have ever…" I looked over at Rosalie and she snogged the back of her hand. _Here goes nothing,_ "practiced snogging on the back of my hand."

"How did you know?!" Edward asked desperately. I winked and tapped my nose.

"I'm afraid my sources are confidential." I smiled sweetly.

Mike still hadn't emerged from the bedroom and I was worrying that we had gone too far.

"Guys, I'm worried that we really hurt Mike. Maybe I should go check on him…" I voiced my concerns.

"WE?! You mean _you_! We didn't have anything to do with it. I would never be that mean!" Lauren shrieked.

Everyone ignored her.

"He's probably just too ashamed of what happened to show his face." Edward soothed.

"Housemates. We have set you another task. Isabella has successfully completed hers. In the garden you will find two bath tubs. Someone will have to sit in each. It will be the job of the other housemates to fill up the tubs with baked beans. You will need to split into two teams. The team with the fullest tub wins. They will get a reward of their choice." A voice from above us said.

I sprinted to Emmett who was grasping Rose's hand tightly. Alice, Jasper and Edward joined us.

Mike entered the room and went to stand with Eric, Tanya and Lauren.

But the teams were uneven. We had six and the other team only had four.

"We only have four! That's not fair! We should have five. You have to give us someone!" Tanya whined.

"We choose Edward! We want Edward!" Lauren shouted.

"Bye Edward." I whispered in his ear as I pushed him towards the girls. He pouted at me but I just smiled innocently.

"Let's do this!" Emmett posed like Buzz Lightyear. _To infinity and beyond. _I added silently in my mind.

Sure enough, out in the garden were two iron tubs and what seemed like hundreds of baked bean tins.

"Who's going in the tub?" Alice asked.

"Me! Me! Pick me!" Em jumped up and down excitedly, waving his hand in the air.

"I guess that answers it." I said.

Emmett somehow managed to cram his huge bulk into the tub. We walked over to the 'start' and Jasper picked up a golden envelope.

"Housemates," he read aloud. Everyone froze to hear, "you will have to answer questions which are in this box," Jasper pointed to a box at his feet; "if you get a question right you will take a tin and pour it into your bath. If you get it wrong you do nothing."

"Sounds simple enough." Rose said.

"There's more:" Jasper continued, "When you get a question right this sound will be made…" He paused and a 'kerching' sound came through the speakers, "When you get a question wrong you will hear this…" a 'splat' sound this time, "You are allowed to confer with your team mates."

"We're starting!" Tanya screamed. I looked at who was in their tub._ Mike. _

Tanya pulled out a question from the box and read it aloud.

"How can you tell the age of a tree? What?! How am I supposed to know that?" I laughed silently.

"By the growth rings in its trunk." Edward answered calmly. He was right. Mike flinched as Edward poured the cold beans on his legs.

Alice picked out a question.

"Which planet is known for being the goddess of love?" She asked, "Easy – Venus." She threw a tin at Emmett which he proceeded to open and pour over himself, grinning widely all the while.

Lauren pulled out a question.

"**A heavy tree trunk can be sawed into a 12ft long piece in one minute. How long will it take to saw it into twelve equal pieces?** Huh?"

"Twelve minutes isn't it?" Said Mike.

Once again, Edward answered confidently, correcting Mike.

"Eleven minutes." He was right.

My turn for a question. "Which is heavier: a kilogram of cotton, or a kilogram of gold?" I read. "They are equal." I was right.

The game went on and we were beating the other team by quite a lot. They didn't agree with Edward when it came to answering their questions, and resulted in getting them wrong. I smiled to myself.

We ended up winning by seven tins. Emmett beat Mike to the shower and joined us for a celebratory dance.

"Would the winning team please come to the Diary room." The speakers said.

Once we were all squished in they offered us a choice of rewards, all of which were sitting in the corner of the room.

"You may have chocolate, makeup, a Nintendo DS, a book on the Civil War or health products. You can each choose one. Jasper what would you like?"

"The book please."

"Alice?"

"The makeup please."

"Rosalie?"

"Health products."

"Emmett?"

"NINTENDOOOOOO! YAYYYYYY!"

"Bella you have been left with the chocolate."

"Perfect." I sighed dreamily, picking up the giant kilogram of dairy milk chocolate._ I'll share it with Edward._

I skipped into the bedroom and found Edward sitting on our bed reading Pride and Prejudice again. I plopped myself down beside him and held the chocolate so it covered his book.

"Isn't it awesome?" I said, bouncing like Alice.

"Well done." He said softly.

"Ooooh! I have a great idea. Don't move!" I cried, sprinting into the kitchen. I dug in one of the drawers and pulled out a large pair of scissors. I took them back to the bedroom and broke the giant chocolate bar in half. Then I cut through the wrapper so I was left with two halves.

"Here you go. You deserve it. I shouldn't have let the Plastics get you." I said, handing over one half of the choccy to Edward.

"What? This is yours, Bella, I don't need it." Edward pushed it away.

"Do you expect me to eat all this by myself?" I raised and eyebrow at him.

"Don't you want to share it with Emmett or someone from your team?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Em got a Nintendo, Alice got makeup, Rose got health stuff and Jasper got a book. I got landed with the chocolate. Not that I minded particularly, but it's a kilogram!" I gave Edward my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright then." Edward finally gave in, breaking off a square of chocolate and popping it into his mouth._ Wow that was hot! WTH? Why am I thinking that? But you have to admit, Bella, that was damned sexy…_I tried to focus my thoughts away from Edward.

I ate some of the choc, it was sooooo good!

"Mmmmm!" I half moaned, licking my lips.

"That's exactly how I felt." Edward said to me.

"Ew. What is _that_? Chocolate? Do you know how, like, fattening that stuff is? Ugh. You, like, disgust me Isabella." Lauren looked down her nose at me.

"You know what, Lauren? I don't care." I retorted, putting my half of the bar away under the bed.

"Hey Edward, bro, come with." Jasper called to Edward as he and Em were heading out the bedroom door.

"We'll come!" Eric and Mike chorused but Jazz shook his head.

"See you." Edward said to me as he slid off the bed. I smiled weakly, wishing he didn't have to leave.

**EPOV: (it's interesting to know what happens with him, Jasper and Emmett)**

I headed out into the garden with Em and Jazz._ This had better be important; they took me away from Bella!_

"Look, Ed my man, I need to know some stuff." Emmett was being serious._ Since when is Emmett serious? This must be important! _

"Sit down." Jasper commanded. I was starting to get worried. I sat down with them on the decking.

"Bella is my little sister,"_ Of course! It's about Bella. But she doesn't even like me how I like her…_ "You have to understand – you hurt her, you die." Em threatened.

"I would never hurt her! She means the world to me!" I interrupted.

"I need to know you're serious about her. You're a good guy, Edward, but I don't think you realise what Bella's been through, or how much she likes you. Now before I go on – how much exactly do you like my sister?" Em went on as if he had never heard me.

"I…I like her a lot. Too much perhaps for the few days I have known her. But with Bella…it's almost as though there's a special connection. I don't know how to describe it. It's as though she's my soul mate, like her and me are meant to be. It probably sounds stupid…" I trailed off but when I looked up Jasper and Emmett shared a knowing look and turned to me, grinning widely.

"We know exactly how you feel." Jasper said, the grin never wavering._ Huh?_

"That's how we feel about Rose and Ali." Emmett explained. _Oooh I get it now!_

"Man we're like three love-sick puppies, sitting around talking about how much we love our girlfriends." Jasper commented.

"She's not my girlfriend yet." I reminded them sadly.

"But she will be. There's one thing you need to know about Bella though. She is very shy around guys and will not make the first move. There was a guy – Jacob Black. She loved him and made the first move but it turned out he was gay. It broke her heart." Em said. (**Sorry to all those Jacob lovers out there. I would just adore a gay Jake)**

"Ah…" I couldn't think of what else to say. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Bella." I said, standing up.

"Go get her bro." Em patted me on that back with unneeded force – his final warning.

I got as far as the living room when all of a sudden I was attacked by a blur of blonde. Tanya jumped at me and started kissing me. I was so shocked at first I didn't move, but soon I got control of my senses and pushed her off me, just in time to see Bella running out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

**BPOV:**

_Tanya. Edward. Kissing._

**So now you know how Edward feels. Don't worry it all sorts itself out. I felt mean leaving it like this but I will update quickly so you know what happens next. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ******** Review and I update faster ******** I know you were waiting for this so without further ado…sorry to those of you who think this is going too fast…**

**EPOV:**

_What have I done?_

"BELLA!" I shouted, storming after her.

**BPOV:**

I hid in the bathroom, locking the door and wiping away my tears. _How could he?_ I cried and cried; ignoring Edward's frantic knocking on the door.

"Bella, please, it wasn't me. She jumped on me. I was coming to speak to you. Please believe me, Bella." He shouted through the door.

"Why do you even bother?" I said quietly when Edward had paused to breathe. I heard footsteps leading away from the door, then lighter steps advancing towards it.

"Bella. Open this door immediately. If you don't I will get Emmett to knock it down." Alice's voice floated through the door.

Slowly I got up and turned the handle. Alice and Rosalie fell into the room. I slammed the door shut behind them.

"What?" I hissed.

"He really likes you, you know." Rose said.

"Yeah well he shouldn't have snogged Tanya then!" I spat, trying to control my anger.

"She jumped him. You saw that! Ugh! Bella you are jumping to conclusions! Calm down! Do you think he would go after you if he didn't care?" I received an earful from Alice.

"Alright, alright, I'll go talk to him." I said. Unlocking the door I walked over to the bed where Edward was lying, faced down in the pillows.

"Edward?" I said softly, sitting down beside him and placing a hand on the small of his back. He turned his head towards me and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant for it to happen. Please forgive me. I don't want you to be unhappy…" He babbled on and on.

"Edward, I believe you. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It's just…she's so pretty and…" I couldn't continue because I just broke down.

"Bellsie!" Eric gave me a repulsive nick-name. "What's wrong? Honey-bunch! What did that skank Edward do to you?" Eric rushed up and wrapped his sweaty arms around me.

"Nothing!" I said, wriggling free of Eric's grasp.

"Well he must have done something! You're a mess!" Mike said, tugging on my hair. My earlier escapades obviously hadn't put him off.

"I'm fine." I huffed, getting off the bed and going into the kitchen. My watch told me it was dinner time.

_Bacon and pea risotto._ I thought as I rummaged through the contents of the fridge.

"Don't worry, Bells, just ignore them. Edward's a great guy and the others are just teasing you two." Jasper said calmly as he came up behind me.

"Tanya and Lauren hate me. Mike and Eric want to make my life miserable and the others are having a laugh at my expense." I complained.

"Edward isn't having such a fantastic time either." Jasper reminded me, "Tanya and Lauren will hardly let him have a moment of peace and Mike and Eric haven't exactly taken to him." _Huh?_

Jasper must have noticed my confusion as I mashed up the peas because he quickly explained.

"Bella, when will you see yourself clearly? You. Are. Beautiful. Those boys all really _really _like you. Can't you see that they feel threatened by each other? Especially Mike and Eric, facing someone as attractive as Edward who you obviously favour."

My mouth fell open and I remained silent for the rest of my cooking. Occasionally when I turned around I would catch a glimpse of Jasper reading his new history book.

As soon as I was finished cooking I plated up and asked Jasper if he could call everyone through. He jumped up and went into the bedroom.

**EPOV:**

"Hey Edward!" Tanya skipped forward.

"Stay away from me." I growled. She pouted.

"You don't really mean that." She said, laughing playfully.

"Actually, I do." I said, not caring for her feelings anymore. She had hurt Bella. My Bella. She was no longer classed as someone with feelings in my opinion.

I walked away and went to talk to Em. I realised sullenly that he was a little…preoccupied…with Rose. I desperately searched for someone else to help keep Tanya and Lauren at bay.

_Alice!_

"Hi Ali!"

"Eddie!" She jumped up and squeezed me hard around the middle.

"Don't do that!" I said.

"Do what Eddie?" She smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something…" I began, wondering how to continue.

"About Bella." Alice finished for me.

"Well…yeah…" I said sheepishly.

"And…?" She pressed.

"You know that I…I like her…" There was no point in hiding it. Jazz would probably tell her anyway…

"You want to know if she likes you too." Either Alice was telepathic, or I was just extremely predictable. I nodded.

"She does." She said assured. _YES!_ My stomach did happy little flips. I resisted the urge to dance and allowed myself a wide smile.

We chatted a little longer; I was in a much better mood, when Jasper popped his head around the door.

"Bella says that dinner is served."

There was a mad rush for the kitchen and I heard Lauren mutter "I hope it's edible this time." _How she can be so ungrateful? _

When we reached the kitchen we found everything already set out on the table, drinks and all. Of course Emmett immediately grabbed the place with the largest amount of food on.

"What's that? It looks like something the cat threw up." Tanya laughed at Lauren's simile. I could see Bella's eyes welling up but she looked away when she caught me looking.

"Bacon and pea risotto." Jasper answered curtly.

"Mish delishhhoosmf." Emmett said, his mouth full.

"Which translates as 'it's delicious'" Rose helped us out. I smiled warmly at Bella. She still looked hurt.

"I like it. We could have a one to one cooking session and you could teach me a bit?" Mike raised his eyebrows suggestively at Bella.

"Um…maybe…" Poor Bella. I could almost hear her brain searching to find a way out.

"Sorry Mike, but Bella promised to dedicate all her cooking skills to teaching me." I intervened.

_Thank you. _Bella mouthed to me. I smiled at her, hoping that I looked sexy. I wanted Bella to fall for me as hard as I had fallen for her.

**BPOV:**

I was so grateful that Edward had gotten me out of that sticky situation. I quickly mouthed Thank You to him and he smiled. Well, he didn't just smile. He suddenly looked so sexy that it took all my will power not to jump him right there and then. I reminded myself about the others in the room.

_To hell with the others!_

I realised I had fallen for Edward Cullen. And fallen hard.

"I'm gonna hit the sack." I declared, putting my plate on the side.

"What? And leave us with the washing up? No thanks! You were the one who made the mess, you should clean it up!" Tanya, the last person I wanted to see, said.

"I'll do it in the morning." I said tiredly. _She ate the food! I cooked it for her to eat and all she can do is have a go about doing the washing up?!_

I headed into the bedroom, taking deep breaths to control my anger.

I laid down and closed my eyes but after about ten minutes I admitted to myself that I wasn't getting anywhere seeing as I had too much on my mind.

After realising that sleep was evading me I sat up, grabbed a pen and slid my book out from underneath my pillow.

A little while later, after telling my book about how sexy Edward looked at dinner and how lucky I was to be sleeping with him tonight, I was joined in the room by my favourite person.

"Hello." I said softly, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I wasn't exactly a flirting expert but he stopped short and his breathing got shallower. It seemed to have the desired effect. I grinned internally at my newfound skills.

"Hey." Edward's voice was slightly deeper than usual. _Sexy or what?! Yummy Edward ___ I patted the bed next to me and he sat down.

"Are you alright? You look anxious…" I said, worriedly. Perhaps he was ill…

"N..no I..I'm fine," He stuttered, "Actually I wanted to speak to you…alone."

"We are alone." I confirmed.

"Yes, well," He began gingerly, "You do know that Tanya was nothing. She attacked me! Seriously, I wouldn't have gone near her…she's just so, so _plastic_!" I almost laughed. He felt just like me.

"Yeah, I know…I guess I just overreacted." I said, thinking back.

"But you cared that I was kissing someone else." _Bad move Edward. Great way to put a girl on the spot and make her go running. _I squirmed.

"Well, yes, kinda, I suppose…" I trailed off. What was I supposed to say to that? He just smiled. "But you cared about me being with Mike." I rallied.

"You like me don't you?" _ Oh. My. God. He knows._

**I know you're gonna hate me for that Sorry! I promise to put up chapter 9 as soon as I have time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters,**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been away and sailing blah blah blah ******

**Previously : **"You like me don't you?" _ Oh. My. God. He knows._

**BPOV:**

_What do I say? What do I say????!!!!!_

"Um, um , erm, well…"I stammered, a little thrown by Edward's words.

"It's ok. I like you too."_ Oh sweet Jesus!!_

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a boy." I said to him.

"But you love me for it." He said cheekily. I knew he was saying it jokingly but I flushed bright red all the same.

"So what happens now?" I asked._ Dramatic Pause._

"This." Edward breathed as he moved in towards me.

Instinctively I leant forward and I stifled a gasp as his lips touched mine. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, but my heart welled up.

I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. I fought off the urge to kiss him again.

"Let's get some sleep, you look tired." Edward said, softly brushing the hair out of my eyes.

I slid into the bed after getting changed into my night clothes. Edward lay beside me, I was comforted by his presence and soon sleep took me into its bosom.

I awoke to the sound of voices above me.

"Awww! They look so adorable!"

"I wanna take a photo!"

"God she is such a slag"

"I wish I was in Edward's place right now."

"Aaaaahhhhh! She's wearing a Spongebob Squarepants shirt!!!! I want one I want one I want one! Wait a second…She's my little sister…and he has his arms around her…Oh they are in big trouble!"

"Sssshhhh Emmett you'll wake them!"

I opened my eyes blearily to see Emmett's face not two inches from my own. I jumped out of Edward's arms in fight, causing him to wake up too.

"Em! How many times? DON'T DO THAT!" I shouted once I had recovered.

"Huh? Wha..? Bu…? Hu?" Edward wasn't fully with it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his messy hair and look over at me, smiling.

"Can we have some space now?" I asked gently.

"Housemates." The intercom! "Please enter the Diary Room one by one and cast your votes on who you would like to be up for eviction." _Oh yeah!_

"Oh Bella, you are _so _going down." I heard Lauren whisper as she strode over to the Diary Room.

We all took turns in voting; personally, I voted for Tanya.

**(a/n ok I don't watch Big Brother so I don't know how they do the voting thing but don't kill me if I get it wrong ok?)**

"Housemates. We have the results of the voting. There are: two votes for Bella, two votes for Edward, three votes for Mike and three votes for Tanya. This means that Tanya and Mike will be up for eviction."

**This one was mainly a filler but it is important. Please can you tell me who you would like to be evicted – Mike or Tanya? Thank you! Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, ish.**

**Special mention for my best bud – Ellen love you xxxxx**

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Edward and I had each received two votes! Then it all clicked into place. Mike and Eric must have voted for Edward and the Blonde Bitches must have voted for me. At least I was staying another week.

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at Edward.

"I think I know who voted for us." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I voted for Tanya." I said quietly.

"I was struggling to decide between Tanya and Mike. I chose Mike in the end because he was bothering you."

"Hey! Lovebirds! Over here, I got given a golden envelope!" Jasper shouted to us.

We all gathered round him in the sitting room as he began to read aloud.

"Housemates, this is Big Brother. We have a special task for…*dramatic pause*… Lauren. You will have to cook lunch for everyone. Then Eric will be helping you with the washing up." _AWESOME! _

"Well that's not exactly difficult is it?" Lauren sneered, "If Isabella can like do it – I like obviously can."

"I'm hungry." Emmett whined.

"You're always hungry." I teased, but got up to make him some cereal. We had all missed breakfast.

When I walked back into the lounge with the cereal in my hand, Emmett attacked me.

"COCO POPS!" He screamed, pouncing on me. I laughed as he snatched the bowl out of my hands. It was empty within one minute. I rolled my eyes and put the bowl beside the sink.

I never expected the reaction I got. It was as if Lauren just…snapped.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare leave that there. You're going to, like, make me wash those up aren't you! Why you little…" Lauren broke off and launched herself at me in her anger.

I staggered backwards at the impact and fell over a chair. I felt a hand slap my left cheek and winced at the burning sensation that followed.

Lauren screamed and tore at my hair. It was Edward that recovered from the shock first. He grabbed Lauren around the waist and pulled her off me.

The Pixie was next. She strolled over to Lauren and slapped her. Hard. She shrieked and Edward let her go. It was Rosalie's turn to vent her fury.

"What has she ever done to you?! I strongly suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A BLOODY BITCH!" _Wow. Rose is scary!_

That shut Lauren up.

"She deserved it." I heard Tanya mutter as she turned away. I really hoped she was evicted.

"Let's go for a swim." Edward suggested in my ear. I smiled in approval and took Edward's hand subconsciously.

Alice noticed but didn't say anything, for which I was grateful.

In the pool we spent ages just floating. Lying on our backs and floating, occasionally bumping into each other. I could feel my fingers going wrinkly but I was too peaceful and sleepy to move.

I scarcely registered the cry of 'Dive bomb!' coming from the edge of the pool.

My head disappeared under the water before I had time to catch breath. Mike had jumped…straight onto my stomach. I fought the water but I was dragged further down. I could see black spots clouding my vision when suddenly I was pulled upwards towards the surface.

I gulped in the needed air.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay? Oh Edward you're an idiot of course she's not okay. Bella? Speak to me!" I would have laughed at Edward but I was too busy filling up my lungs.

"I'm…okay." I choked out, my breathing returning to normal.

Edward pulled me too him and hugged me with all his might. And I hugged him back.

"I am going to kill Mike." Edward growled. I suddenly really hoped Mike was evicted.

"Bella? Are you okay? I'm really sorry Bells, it was a joke." Mike appeared beside us, dripping wet and shaking himself like a dog so that we were sprayed with water.

"Some joke." I muttered.

We walked into the kitchen a little later on, after a long cuddle in the bedroom, to find a panicking Lauren.

"Calm down, babe. Look, you're an amazing cook. You're so gonna, like, show everyone who's boss. You should be more worried about me. I mean, I'm up for eviction. Of course no one will vote for me. I'm simply adored by the public." Tanya was trying to soothe Lauren.

"The spinach has gone all limp and I've decided not to use soy sauce because it tastes like horrid and I was wondering if I should wash the lettuce and when I should put the petit pois in the pan and I need to cut up the cucumber and I only have TWO HOURS LEFT!" Lauren screeched. I laughed.

"Spinach is supposed to go limp. Without the sauce it will taste bland. Wash the lettuce. Put the petit pois in now. Cut the cucumber up when you have ten minutes left." I walked out of the room before she could respond.

"Ooh, someone's feisty." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as we sat on the loveseat in the lounge.

"Well she was overreacting." I said, relaxing into him.

We were soon joined by everyone except Lauren, who was still fretting about the, now burning, spinach.

"Let's play a game." Alice suggested.

"Not another one! There have been so many!" I complained.

"Pwease? Pwitty pwease?" Alice begged, her bottom lip jutting out.

"Alright then." I resigned.

"Let's play…21 dares. I'll start. 1, 2, 3." Alice said, bubbly again.

"4." – Jasper

"5, 6, 7" – Rosalie

"8, 9." – Emmett

"10, 11, 12" – Me!!!

"13, 14." Edward's smooth voice made my heart melt.

"15, 16, 17" – Tanya

"18, 19, 20" – Mike

"21." Eric said grudgingly.

"Ok…what should he be dared to do…hmmm…" I could see Alice's brain working to come up with a suitable dare.

"I know! I dare you to tell me how you feel about me." Tanya was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"I think you're hot." Was Eric's simple reply.

"More specific. How _much_ exactly do you like me?" She seemed so self-assured.

"I think you're hot." I repressed the urge to burst into fits of silent mirth. Edward's proximity was making me hyper.

"…and?! What else? You obviously fancy me. Why don't you just admit it?! Just say it out loud. You. Like. Me."

"But I don't like you. I like Be…" He stopped short but I had a horribly sinking feeling that he was about to say 'Bella'.

"1,2" Alice quickly broke the awkwardness that filled the air.

_Damned Pixie. _I thought as I sighed the dreaded number.

"21."

"I dare you to demonstrate your favourite sexual position with Edward." Rose said without hesitation.

"I don't have one." I answered.

"Oh come one. Like, you've had sex, right? So you have to have one." _Stupid annoying blonde bimbo._

"Actually, I'm a virgin." I stated, holding my head up but not quite having the confidence to look anyone in the eye.

There was a collective gasp. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you knew that." I whispered.

"Awww, my little baby sister is a good girl. I knew it!" Em said triumphantly.

"You do realise that you still have to do the dare. Just make up a position." Rose said.

"Just lie on top of me." Edward said quietly.

What choice did I have?

I pushed Edward down and straddled him. _This'll do._

"There." I practically jumped off Edward. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"That was crap." She commented.

"1,2,3" Edward said hurriedly.

"Lunch is served." Lauren came through into the lounge.

"But it's only eleven…" I began.

"We're having it early." She snapped.

"Okay then." I said, holding my hands up defensively.

Sitting around the table I was presented with a plate of what looked like green snot. Bravely I put a small piece of what looked like spinach into my mouth. Spluttering, I managed to choke it down.

"Oh stop making such a fuss! Everyone ate your food without doing anything vulgar. You'll get so fat eating what you cook. Be healthy for once." Lauren said angrily.

"I'll remember that when you turn into an anorexic rabbit!" I bit back.

"Fine. If you don't appreciate my cooking, then you don't have to eat it." And with that she took away my plate. To be honest I was quite relieved. I looked around at everyone else's expressions. Even Emmett was struggling to finish his plate.

I stood up and entered the bedroom, crossing over to my bed and taking out my half of the giant chocolate bar. I ate about fifteen pieces and realised I was stuffed.

"That looks like a really good idea." Edward announced as he came to sit beside me, seeing my partly eaten bar. He got out his own and gladly began munching away.

Gradually we were joined by Alice, Jasper, Rose and Em. We gladly handed out our spare chocolate but kept half back, just in case.

The next day we were all chilling by the pool when it happened.

"Housemates. The public have voted. The housemate who is to be evicted is…*dramatic pause*"

We all waited with baited breath.

"Tanya."

_YES! RESULT!_

**Reviews make me happy ******** thank you ******


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I took so long! I was buried in homework! Please review! Thanks to X-Mrs-Pattinson-x for the idea of a bitchfight. Lots of you were worried about the drama going now but don't worry – Lauren is still there!**

_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! _I screamed in my head. Everyone swung around to look at me. _Crap. Did I say that out loud? Oops._

Edward grinned impishly at me and whispered in my ear.

"You just voiced my thoughts."

"UGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Tanya screeched, whirling around to point a finger at me. _Ewwww she bites her nails! I guess the stress just got too much for her._

"How is it _my _fault?" _Cool, calm and collected._

"YOU POISONED THEM AGAINST ME!" She shouted, nostrils flaring. I have to say, it wasn't a particularly attractive look.

"Why would I do that?" _because you are trying to steal Edward._

"BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW IT AND EDWARD WANTS ME AND YOU, LIKE, WON'T ACCEPT THAT!" _Excuse me?_

My jaw dropped and I struggled to formulate words. I was growing steadily angrier.

"You are not better than me; I seem to recall that I still live here. Edward doesn't want you, you were not the one kissing him, and I did not make people hate you – you can do that well enough without my help." My voice was dangerously low.

"You did not just say that. BITCH!" Tanya raised her hand and slapped me around the face. My hand instinctively flew to my cheek.

"Ow." I muttered. She could hit hard.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I was gathered into Edward's warm arms.

"I'm fine, just a little angry." I practically growled. I pushed Edward off me and stalked forward to face Tanya. I shooed Edward away with my hand and ignored his protests.

Everyone formed a ring around us, Mike and Eric quietly chanting 'Fight, fight, fight, fight' under their breaths.

"Don't you dare accuse me of doing anything wrong. I have suffered your bitchiness, your annoyance, your 'I can't eat this!' Your 'Edward loves me' and your plain stupidity. I have cooked for you, cleaned for you and done everything you asked, and you accuse me of poisoning the public against you? Well you know what? I've had enough." And with that I slapped her, putting all my strength behind the blow.

She stumbled backwards and, cursing, ran forward to ram into me. She knocked me to the floor and fell on top of me, tearing at my hair. I was struggling against her, but she had the advantage, having all her weight concentrated on my waist.

I think I hit her in the breast a couple of times but it just hurt my hand. I was right. They were made of plastic.

"BITCHFIGHT!" I heard someone shout as I aimed a blow at Tanya's face.

"AAAHHHH MY NOSE! MY LOVELY NEW NOSE! THAT COST ME £3000!" _Oopsy…_

Suddenly she was lifted off me. I stood up to see her squirming from Emmett's death grip.

"No one fights with my sister. Except me that is." Em said in his 'big overprotective brother' tone.

Brushing myself off I smiled smugly at Tanya and told Emmett to put her down.

"Tanya. You have one hour to pack your bags and say goodbye." The intercom said. _ Oh yeahhh just one more hour of her!_

"Awww babe I'm gonna miss you so much! It's like not gonna be the same without you hun!" Lauren was crying. _LOL._

"You have to promise me something babe," Tanya was saying to her, "You have to like, continue being beautiful and sexy and don't get fat like the other girls will and you have to get with Mike and Eric and make sure Edward's waiting for me. In other words – split them up." I think she was trying to whisper but it _really _didn't work.

Edward came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist.

"There is nothing either of them could do to make me leave you." He said quietly, planting kisses down my neck and therefore sending shivers down my spine.

Tanya and Lauren marched off arm in arm to pack Tanya's things.

The remainder of us sat around in the lounge and talked about who was going to be evicted next.

Mike had plonked himself down in between Edward and me. Bad move.

I chose to ignore him and consequently had to lean around him to interact with Edward. Mike put his arm on the back of my chair but I thought nothing of it. Another bad move.

Because his hand moved.

To my thigh.

Very bad move.

I began glaring with all my might at him until he got the message.

His hand moved again.

But this time to my hair.

He began twirling it around his fingers.

"If you look at it this way you can see red in it." he commented.

"Yup." I said, trying to subtly inch out of his grasp.

"You know what other way I can imagine seeing your hair?" he asked.

"Nope." _And I don't really care._

"Bobbing up and down."

"Huh?"

"Down."

I just shook my head.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"How would you put it?" He pondered, "Where the sun don't shine." _Oh. Ew. EW EW EW EW EW!_

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Edward snapped at Mike.

"I'll talk to her however I like thank you very much." Mike spat back.

"She is mine. You are making her uncomfortable. You will answer to me." Edward all but growled.

"You cannot control her!" Mike _tried_ to growl.

"He is not controlling me! Mike, please, just stop interfering." I said standing up and walking out of the room.

I decided to cook lamb for dinner so had to start early.

"Does everyone like roast potatoes, lamb and peas?" I called through. There was a chorus of 'yes's' and I just caught Alice shouting,

"I DON'T LIKE PEAS CAN I HAVE A TIN OF SWEETCORN? THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!" I laughed at that.

I was just putting the lamb in the oven when Tanya burst in with a,

"Goodbye fellow housemates! I would just like to say thank you to most of you for giving me such a lovely time here! I will miss you all." She said a well-practised speech and gave me a look that obviously said 'You're not included.'

"Bye!" Everyone waved (except me as I was cutting up potatoes) and Tanya blew one last kiss to Edward who ducked to avoid it. Then she was gone.

Lauren collapsed into hysterics. I just rolled my eyes and carried on, secretly elated at the most recent departure.

"Need some help?" Prince Charming offered.

"Always."

"I'll help too!" Mike invaded our space.

"Um actually, there are too many people, we only need two." I said.

"No no I insist, look…" Mike began 'helping' but he just broke a plate and spilt all the peas over the table.

"Mike please, just go." I said, ushering him out of the kitchen as Edward cleared up.

Finally, three hours later, dinner was served.


End file.
